


A Mate's Heart - The Dragon Queen

by cindyls1969



Series: Mate's Heart Series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tine and Orin end up with twins, a boy and a girl and that means they have a big destiny waiting for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mate's Heart - The Dragon Queen

Tine looked over at Orin, who was lying on the bed with two small dragons curled on his chest. All three were sound asleep and Tine’s heart swelled like it always did when he looked at his family.

No one had been more surprised than Tine when he’d produced two eggs instead of one and the fact that they’d both hatched had been almost unheard of in dragon history.  
But not completely unheard of.

Tine was well aware of the implications of a male dragon from the royal line giving birth to twins. The fact that one twin was a female made it all the more ominous. 

Female dragons were only born once every few generations and it had been 300 years since the last one. The things his daughter were destined for both elated and terrified Tine.  
At least he no longer had to worry about his grandfather trying to make him sit on the throne.

Once the rulers had heard of their blessing, other dragons had been coming by, curious and cautious in equal measure, as Tine’s fierce protection of his mate was only matched by Orin’s. His once simple farmer had become a master swordsman in the effort to be the best defender of his family.

But as he lay there with their hatchlings asleep on his chest, there was no sign of the killer warrior present.

The children were just over a year old and had only just figured out how to transform into their dragons after a year of living as human babies. Orin’s delight in their hatchling form had eased the worry in Tine’s heart. He’d feared that Orin would feel sad or rejected when the babies refused to be human for days at a time, but his mate had just set them on his shoulders and encouraged them to wind their tales around his upper arms for balance. 

They were never far from one father or the other but at the moment, their favorite place was with their snouts snuggled under Orin’s chin so they could feel his heartbeat against their small chests.

Orin knew that the hatchlings were special, but Tine hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell him the whole story yet. He wanted them to be able to enjoy these early years with their children before the pressures of reality stole away the easiness of their family life.

Tine put down the quill he’d been using to write down the story that was flowing through his mind and got up to walk over to the bed. Now that the hatchlings were asleep, they would stay that way for hours and Tine wanted some time with his lover.

He picked up one and then the other before carrying them over and setting them on their nest by the fire so they’d stay warm. Jaycen opened his eyes sleepily, and Tine smiled at him before kissing him and setting him down. Minka didn’t even stir, just curled up close to her brother and sighed in her sleep.

Once they were settled, he went back to the bed and stripped his pants off before climbing in. He didn’t like wearing clothes any more now than he had when he and Orin had first met, but his mates jealous possessiveness and his insistence that he at least have his cock and ass covered in case of someone coming by had made it worthwhile.

Settling beside Orin on the bed, he slowly pulled the down the sheet that had been the only thing preserving Orin’s modesty until his mate was bare to his gaze.

Orin’s skin was tanned and gorgeous but it had a few more scars than it used to. Being the mate of a dragon was sometimes dangerous and his body showed it. Healing quickly didn’t mean leaving no scars behind.

Leaning down he gently kissed the longest one. It had been left by Tine’s brother when he came to kill them both in his insane quest for a throne that was never meant to be his.  
Orin turned his head and smiled sleepily at him. “Hello love. Have you put the babies to bed?”

Tine nodded and kissed him. “Yes. They’re sound asleep and should stay that way for a while.” He looked up at Orin from under his lashes, knowing that his mate wouldn’t be able to resist the pleading look Tine gave him.

Orin reached up and wrapped his arms around Tine before pulling him over to straddle his body. “And what would my dragon like to do with those few hatchling free hours? Sleep perhaps?”

Tine slid back so that Orin’s hard cock was rubbing against the crease of his ass, the head catching on his hole every couple of thrusts, making them both gasp with pleasure. “If you like.” 

He reached for the bottle of oil that was on the table beside the bed. Popping the cork, he drizzled some on Orin’s fingers before setting the bottle down and steering Orin’s hand down between his legs. He moaned as his mate’s calloused finger’s rubbed over his hole.

“But I was hoping for something a little more….ungh….vigorous to wear me out first.” He sighed as Orin slid one finger in, pushing back against his hand for more.

“I think that could be arranged.” Orin’s husky growl made Tine shiver with pleasure. 

Pushing back to get that wicked finger deeper, he moaned as he sat up to run his own hands over his chest and stomach. Orin loved watching Tine pull at his own nipples and stroke his own cock almost as much as he loved doing it himself.

“Please Orin. Need to feel more of you in me.” Most of the time he was content to let Orin prepare him for as long as he wanted, but sometimes he wanted to feel the burn as Orin split him open on his hard flesh.

Grabbing the bottle of oil, he slicked his own fingers before reaching back to run them over Orin’s cock. Without giving him time to think, he pulled off Orin’s finger and pressed the head against his hole. Orin grabbed Tine’s hips as he slowly slid down, hissing in pain and pleasure as he took his mate inside.

“Love…” Orin sounded like he was being strangled and Tine knew there would be fingerprints left behind on his skin from the grip his mate had on him.

Once he was completely seated, he leaned down to kiss Orin, letting him take over and dominate Tine as their tongues tangled together. Orin was shaking with the effort to hold still but Tine didn’t want him to hold back.

Sitting up, he reached down and took his own cock in his hand and started stroking. His hips moved automatically, fucking up into his fist before slamming back down against Orin.

“Fuck. Feels so good Orin. Love how you fill me.” He found a rhythm and kept it until he heard Orin growl and knock his hand away.

The feeling of his mate’s hand on his cock was almost over whelming and when he started thrusting up into Tine, the dragon knew he wasn’t going to last long.  
“Harder…fuck me harder Orin. Need to feel you.”

He wasn’t really surprised to find himself flat on his back a few seconds later, his legs hooked over Orin’s arms as his mate pulled back and slammed into him. 

“I’ll make you feel me.” Every thrust was ecstasy as Orin found the perfect angle and Tine saw stars. He reached up and grabbed Orin’s biceps knowing he was going to leave his own marks behind on his mate. “You’re going to feel me inside you for days.”

“Yes…need that Orin. Please.” He tipped his hips up a little more and keened as Orin pushed in harder. “So perfect for me, my mate.”

Orin’s eyes were wild and anyone looking at them in that moment would think that he was the dragon instead of Tine. “My mate.” He growled again and Tine couldn’t help but smile. He loved Orin when he was being dominating and possessive.

“Then fuck me like you own me.” He knew what the challenge would do. 

Orin pulled out and grabbed Tine by the hips, flipping him over. He didn’t even get a chance to settle before Orin draped himself over Tine’s back and plunging back in.

“Like this my dragon?” He had one arm wrapped around Tine’s chest and the other around his neck, using the grip to hold him still as he pounded in fast and hard.

Tine cried out, his senses overwhelmed by the feeling of Orin surrounding him. Finally managing to get his arms under him, he pushed back hard, clenching his muscles down on Orin inside him.

Orin roared and bit into Tine’s shoulder and the resulting pain was enough to push Tine over the edge into oblivion with Orin following right behind him.

They tumbled onto their sides with Orin still pressed deep inside Tine, his cock barely softening after his release.

When Tine caught his breath he tried to pull away but was pulled back against Orin’s chest and held fast. “Where do you think you’re going, mine?”

For a dragon well over four hundred years old, Tine couldn’t believe how Orin’s gravelly voice could make me feel like he wasn’t much more than a hatchling. “I was just going to turn over.”

Orin pressed soft kisses over the bruises he left with his teeth. “I don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

Tine’s cock twitched feebly, trying to fill again. “Gods, Orin. You’d think you were the one who goes into heat.” 

Orin smoothed his hand down Tine’s body until he could stroke his cock, pulling until it was hard once more. “You make me feel that way, like I’m burning up inside every time I touch you.”

Tine whimpered and rolled his ass back against Orin’s groin, his passage made slick by Orin’s seed. “I don’t think I can…”

Orin pressed his hips forward while stroking with his hand. His free hand came up to play with Tine’s sensitive nipples causing him to shudder against Orin’s body. 

Letting go of Tine’s cock for a moment, Orin reached down to lift the dragon’s top leg and press it closer to his chest, giving himself more room to thrust as he stroked Tine faster and faster. 

Tine could hardly breathe and he was completely beyond words as he felt his body being taken over by the pleasure his mate was bringing him. 

“Give it to me Tine. I need your surrender.” Orin’s voice held something Tine was too lost to identify and he was helpless to do anything but obey.

He called Orin’s name as his felt the pleasure pain creeping up his spine and explode out of his cock. Tine was barely aware of Orin finding his own bliss as the spasms shook his body and when he finally came back to himself, he was on his back with Orin smiling down at him and washing away the evidence of their lovemaking.

Not for the first time he wished that he had Orin’s gift for reading minds. It would make it so much easier to find out what was going on in his head.

“You could just ask.” 

Tine was startled, just as he was the first time Orin read his mind. “What bothers you love?”

Orin tossed the cloth he used to clean Tine up with in the wash pile and climbed onto the bed. He settled with his head against Tine’s chest, curled into his side.

“When are you going to tell me about the babies? The thing that has you so worried and has nosy dragon’s flying by to gawk at us?”

Tine sighed and ran his fingers through Orin’s hair. “I told you that make dragons only have one baby at a time.”

Orin nodded. “But we were blessed with two.”

Tine smiled at the love for their children in Orin’s voice. “Yes, but what I haven’t told you is that dragons are mostly male. Females are rare and almost never born to male dragons.”

“And this means what?” The tension in Orin’s voice was almost unbearable for Tine. 

“It means that Minka and Jaycen are special.” He knew he was dragging it out, but he also knew that Orin was going to be unhappy with the rest of it.

“How special?” If Orin had been looking at him, Tine was sure that he probably had one eyebrow raised.

“Twins born to a male dragon of the royal line and one is female? Extremely special.”

“What does it mean Tine? Stop stalling.” Orin’s voice held fondness and fear and Tine just wanted to make it all go away, but he couldn’t.

“She’s destined to be queen.”

Tine could feel Orin’s breath catch in his throat as he lifted his head to look at Tine. “Queen? Queen of what?”

Tine shook his head. “You’re being obtuse on purpose Orin. She’s going to be queen of all the dragons.”

Orin pushed himself up and off the bed. “You’re telling me that my daughter is going to be the queen of all the dragons.”

Tine nodded. “Yes. It’s her destiny.”

Orin shook his head. “No.” He grabbed his clothing and dressed hurriedly. “She’s not. She’s just my child. Minka doesn’t have to be the queen of anything.”

Before Tine could say anything, Orin was grabbing his sword and walking out the door.

Tine was shocked. He knew that Orin wasn’t going to be happy about Minka’s birthright, but he’d never expect such outright anger and denial.

Jumping up, Tine dressed quickly and hurried out the door after his mate. He didn’t have to look far. Orin was outside, pacing in front of the garden and glaring up at the sky.

“Orin?” If he could only figure out what was causing Orin’s distress, maybe he could ease it.

“They’re going to keep coming, aren’t they?” He looked at Tine, tears shimmering in his eyes.

Tine understood finally. “They won’t take her, Orin. We won’t let them. She is protected until she’s older, by us and the dragon council. When they are old enough, Jaycen will train and be her guard.”

When Orin started to protest, Tine cut him off. “It won’t be his duty. He won’t be forced if he doesn’t want to, but he will want to. The only love he will have that will be greater than his love for Minka will be for his mate. They are twins and two halves of the same whole.”

Orin turned and walked away, pacing once more. “I don’t want that kind of life for them. It’s hard enough for dragons and their mates without this kind of burden on their shoulders.”

Tine walked over in front of him and stopped him. It wasn’t often that he used his greater strength against Orin but he needed to make sure he would be heard.

“It will be hard, but Minka will be a magnificent queen. She will have your big heart and common sense to guide her and all of us will keep her safe until she is able to do it herself. And trust me, she will. Jaycen and Minka will be large and fast. They will grow to defend their world and it will defend them in return. Our children will be beloved.” He looked up into Orin’s face, waiting for him to decide.

“They are already beloved.” 

Tine smiled at his mate. “They are. And we will always be the ones who loved them first. But we will not be able to keep them with us forever. Minka’s destiny will call to her and Jaycen will follow wherever she goes.”

Orin dropped the sword on the ground and wrapped his arms around Tine. “How will they ever find their mates if they never leave each other’s sides?”

Tine shrugged. “Most likely their mates will end up being from the same family, probably siblings or cousins. Nature will find a way somehow, as long as we raise them to understand their need for their human mates.”

Orin pulled back and looked down at him. “This really isn’t upsetting you?”

Tine shook his head. “There isn’t any point in getting upset. Fighting your destiny only leads to madness.” He reached up to kiss Orin, letting himself curl into the heat of his mate’s body. “And accepting my destiny led me to you. How can I want less than that for them?”

Orin’s gaze lingered on Tine’s face for a moment, searching for something. “Some will try to hurt them.”

Tine nodded. “Yes, but you and I have a very formidable reputation. And there will be more who would defend them.”

The pain in Orin’s face broke Tine’s heart. When Orin finally sighed and crushed Tine to his chest, Tine let himself be held and cuddled until Orin was satisfied. 

When his mate’s grip finally loosened, Tine grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him back to the house. Looking down he noticed that Orin’s feet were bare and Tine looked up at him in consternation. “Why do you always insist on running to the defense without your boots? Now you’ll need a bath before I let you into our bed.”

Orin blushed and ducked his head. “I wasn’t thinking…” He trailed off and Tine took pity on him.

“You were thinking of our children. I can’t fault you for that.” He sat Orin on the bench in front of the fire and grabbed the kettle of warm water that always waited there. He poured it into a wash basin and knelt at Orin’s feet. Lifting them, he set them in the water and washed them carefully, inspecting them for cuts and bruises, happily finding none.

Neither of them spoke, but when Tine looked up at Orin, the love that was showing on his mates face took his breath away. Kneeling up, he kissed Orin gently before going back to his task. 

Once he was finished, he dried Orin with a fresh cloth and then led him to the bed, stripping him quickly and urging him beneath the covers. Tine was about to follow him in when one of the hatchlings stirred and the pleading look Orin gave him had him crossing back to the hearth the gather up his children.

He settled them beside Orin and then crawled in behind him, enjoying the chance to be the one curling around his family in a protective embrace. 

Orin turned his head and tilted it up for a kiss which Tine gave gladly. “I love you, my dragon.”

Tine chuckled. “I love you too, my mate. And don’t worry too much yet. We have many years before we have to be worried about our children leaving us. Let’s enjoy them while they’re here, okay?”

Orin nodded and then snuggled back against Tine before drifting off to sleep. 

Tine held him close and closed his eyes as he whispered a desperate prayer to Draconis to keep his family safe from all who would harm them.


End file.
